The invention relates to a filling device for filling flowable media into magazine chambers. Such media can be gaseous, viscous, thin, pulverulent and/or powder-like or a mixture thereof and the media are or contain more particularly pharmaceutical, cosmetic and similar products. Although much larger quantities can be involved, the filling device is more particularly used for filling very accurately or low-toleranced dosed minimum quantities of below 10 g down to less than 1 mg and, as a function of the particular requirements, the dosing quantity can be modified between these limits in steps of 1 mg and the filling accuracy tolerance can be below 1/10, 1/100 or 1/1000 g.
Magazine bodies having such magazine chambers can e.g. be constructed according to European patent application 92 114 370.7 (U.S. application Ser. No 936,743, filed Aug. 27, 1992 and now U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,122) and can be usable for the dose dispenser described therein and reference should be made to said document for the incorporation of the corresponding features and effects into the present application. The magazine body can be constructed in the manner of a drum magazine, a slide magazine, etc. and a dose dispenser can receive several identical and/or different magazine bodies and/or several dose dispensers can be combined into a discharge unit for simultaneous and/or independent actuation.